Then Came the Devil
by iScreamParty
Summary: Gossip Girl smells trouble: C is trying to say the words to B, N is realizing that he is in love with S, S is with D again but Lily and Rufus are sealing the deal, G is back. Isn't it enough? Well the Devil doesn't think so, and plans to stir the pairings
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: The first confession**

Serena van der Woodsen had always been able to astound him. At seventeen, Serena was simply an angel, just as she was during the first time for both of them two years back. And although Nate Archibald had acted as if he was finally over Serena and had never attempted to make a move on her after the incident with Jenny the other night, deep down, he still loved her.

Thus, seeing her with Dan Humphrey was killing him. He was nothing but a "good-friend" to Serena. At least Chuck Bass is lucky enough to be her "step-brother" and verbally seduce her whenever he wanted, he could actually sneak into the bathroom and watch Serena undress if he really wanted to—screw the consequences, Serena was worth it—but Nate? Oh, he has to play the role of the "loyal good friend".

_Good friend my ass. If I was such a good friend I wouldn't actually dream of having her. No, I don't only reverie, I _want _her, I _need _her. Not like the way I had Blair… I actually _love _Serena_, Nate thought. His eyes dropped to the table, _I always have_.

Realizing his feelings that moment made him see himself; Jenny, Vanessa, Blair, and all the other girls? What was he thinking? The perfect girl was always right there in front of him! His perfect girl… that no one knows about.

Well, no one but _Chuck_.

Chuck rolled his eyes at his friend's "look that kills" directed at no one but the one and only _Humphrey_ _boy._ Nate had gotten drunk the previous night and spilled the details of his "miserable true love" to Chuck. _What a man._ But in some ways, Chuck understood Nate's feelings as he felt the same for Blair Waldolf. Except, he never really admitted it to her.

Oh, stupid Chuck.

Stupider Nate.

"You had your chance with her during the summer, but instead you used it as a cover-up of your affair with the 'duchess'," Chuck said.

Nate hid his face in his hands, "I know, I know. I was stupid. But Serena should have known that the kiss really moved me. I know it was to make the duchess jealous, but if _Dan Humphrey_ didn't show up, I would have told her that."

Chuck shook his head at his friend's stupidity and put his glass down, "The point is, Archibald, what are you going to do about it?"

Nate internally grimaced at his best friend's "sympathy" and decided turn the story around. He had enough of talking about himself.

"The same thing you're going to do about Blair," Nate said as he lifted his head and turned to grin at Chuck.

Chuck's expression immediately turned uneasy, "Blair is… just a girl."

"Well, man," Nate got up and patted his friend on the back, "you know as well as I do that you don't think that," he leaned closer to his friend, "'Three words, eight letters,' she's waiting for it man, it's written all over her," he paused and hesitated, "… and Serena."

Chuck was right; he had to do something about her… because he _loved _her. He couldn't just see her go off with Dan Humphrey so easily.

Dan might make Serena happy, but he broke her heart too many times before.

Serena could do better, and Nate was better.

* * *

**Gossip Girl **

_Disclaimer: All the real names of places, people, and events have been altered or abbreviated to_

_protect the innocent. Namely, me._

Hey People!

How's it going?

The word is, _**S**_ is having a party at her place Saturday night. Just another "have fun" party. But is it really that? Or is _**S**_ planning to announce her on-again relationship with lonely boy?

Well, we'll just have to see.

By the by, _everyone_ is invited.

You know you love me,

Gossip Girl

Spotted:

_**B **_buying a strapless black dress at Channels. Personally, I think it's sexy, but who could she be looking to impress? _**S**_ and _**D**_ holding hands _again_. _**C**_ taking little _**J**_ for a walk, since when did they hang out? And last, but not least, _**N **_buying a Harry Winston ring (not the engagement kind of course, but Harry Winston nonetheless), but who could it be for if _**N**_ is supposed to be single?

I see confessions coming up.

Your e-mails:

Hey Gossip Girl,

I saw a blonde hair, blue-eyed guy hangin' around the subway the other day, could it be Nate?

-NateFan

Hi NateFan,

Who knows. If you want to get a chance to see Nate some much, why don't you come to Serena's party Saturday Night? As I said _everyone_ is invited. I'll see you there!

-GG

* * *

"Hey, _S_. Sooo, you gonna announce your 'big secret' Saturday night?" Blair asked over her phone.

Serena giggled, "Yes, _B_, are you going to be there?"

"Well of course," Blair said mockingly sweet, "but I just wanted to know if you getting back together with Dan is really a big secret."

"Aww… _B_, how did you know?" Serena asked imitating B's sweetness.

"Doesn't the whole world know?" Blair said, coming back to seriousness, "It's all over Gossip Girl!"

Serena took a bite of the fresh baked bread she was holding then said into the phone, "Seriously, who is Gossip Girl?"

Blair sniffed audibly, "Who knows? But enough of Gossip Girl and Dan, I heard Nelly Yuki has competition."

"Who?"

"Nelly Yuki! The girl who totally wanted to take my spot last year!" Blair yelled into her cell.

Serena pulled _her _phone away from herself just in time and rubbed her ear, "Urgh. Blair, Nelly Yuki is technically _serving_ the mean girls. I mean, Jenny totally confirmed that."

"You know, Jenny has competition too!" Blair added quickly, "Not that she deserves any," it was one thing to be mean to Nelly Yuki, and another thing to be mean about Jenny—Dan Humphrey's _younger sister_—since that was the key to totally piss Serena off, and the last thing Blair wanted was for Serena to stop talking to her. Blair needed Serena given the crisis she was in, but she wasn't going to let Serena in on that yet.

"Okay, I give up, who is she?"

"Heather Vanida, a junior. She's Asian, South Asian, I think, but she's _perfect_." Blair said excitedly.

"Oh, so how does she look like?"

"I don't know yet, but she does wear glasses, that's all I know." Perfect nerd to fight Nelly Yuki off is all Blair needs to know.

Oh, but she's in for a surprise.

Not only will Heather Vanida be a competition for Nelly Yuki, but a competition for Blair as well.

And she definitely will be stirring Nate Archibald and Chuck Bass's pot, only in which way?

Don't piss her off, _**B**_! Oh, but that's what you do best… _naturally_.

Seems like _**B**_'s gotta watch her back, _and_ her bitchiness.

**Author's Notes:** Hey guys, this is my first Gossip Girl fiction. So Review Please! I'd like to know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Meet the Devil**

**Gossip **

_Disclaimer: All the real names of places, people, and events have been altered or abbreviated to_

_protect the innocent. Namely, me._

**Hey Upper East Siders,**

Had a good Friday?

Well I had. I found out the exact schedule for _**B**_'s "meeting" with the new girl. Wonder what _**B**_ will do? Oh, don't we all know? She definitely has plans for recruiting a new member into her group. Rumor has it that the girl will be the terrific match for _**B**_'s Nelly Yuki. Some even say she can beat little _**J**_ out of the junior's spotlight.

Wait and see what the new angel will do.

_You know you love me_,

Gossip Girl

Spotted: Only one, _**C **_buying flowers for none other but _**B.**_

_Your e-mails:_

Hey Gossip Girl,

I don't get all the excitement about this "New Girl" what's so special about her?

-BitchOfTheYear

Hi BitchOfTheYear,

I don't know either. But if _**B**_'s excited, then we all are.

Xoxo,

Gossip Girl

Hey Gossip Girl,

I totally luv ur column. Who are you???? Please tell me, I promise I won't tell any1!!!

-Jessnut

Hi Jessnut,

What kind of name is Jessnut? And if you really love my column, you would have known how many times I'd gotten that message.

The answer is still no way. Who exactly am I? That's a secret I'll never tell.

Xoxo,

Gossip Girl.

* * *

"Okay..." Jenny said. She was completely surprised when at six that morning, Nate Archibald had come knocking on her door asking her for a walk then consulting if his new Harry Winston ring looked anything like an engagement ring, "But seriously, that ring is _nice_. I think every girl, even Serena and Blair, would _love _it." She looked at Nate with a reassuring face, "So… who are you planning to give it to?" Nate was her first love, and she still felt for him. But as much as she wanted to have him back, she wanted to make his day perfect.

"Well…" Nate started. _Dan Humphrey is Jenny's brother, how could you tell her? Not to mention the fact that they helped you once when you had no place to stay. And the fact that you used to hook up with Jenny_, Nate thought.

Jenny shook her head, "Look, it doesn't matter." She paused, "I actually have something I want to ask a guy… but I didn't want to ask Eric or Chuck… so… maybe you'll be the right guy to ask?"

Nate straightened up and nodded, he owned her a question at the least.

"Alright… well… see… I think Dan is in love with both Serena and Vanessa, and he can't seem to decide who is better," she said in a rush.

Nate blinked, "_What_?"

Jenny looked at him apologetically, "I know, it's crazy, but… it's true."

Nate turned his gaze away. _Well, _I _can help him decide_. Just one thing, "Would Dan be mad if someone came along and stole his Serena away?"

She frowned, "No. I doubt it at the moment."

Before he could help himself, a short smile appeared on his face.

Too late, Jenny caught it, "Oh my god… you're still in love with Serena aren't you?"

Nate raised his hand, "N-no. I mean, yes. But _please_ don't tell anyone. _Please_."

Jenny felt a stab to her heart, but she didn't want to tell anyone. She owned Nate the right to keep her mouth shut and stay out of his business. She knew it. "Alright, I promise. Just don't make Serena or Dan unhappy, OK?"

"OK" Nate smiled again, this time he didn't have to hide it.

* * *

"Blair, what exactly is so exciting about a new girl? I mean, tons of juniors come and go every year, and you have never paid them a single attention!" Serena said. In truth, she was completely irritated by the fact that Blair had pulled her into another one of her schemes while she could be hanging out with Dan.

Blair looked just as irritated, but because Serena had asked the same question for more than a hundred times. "I told you, Serena, this girl is the key to Nelly Yuki's fall. _Nothing _is better than revenge," she said.

Blair was so excited; she pictured a slim, puny girl with big glasses and messy hair who needed a total makeover. But there had been rumors that she can even beat that _Ginny_, and that made Blair confused. What did people mean by "beat Humphrey girl"? That girl was a downright Blair-wannabe-bitch, how can Heather Vanida be anything like Jenny when she's supposed to have the reputation of Nelly's future rival?

"What is taking this girl so long?" Blair complained as she flicked her phone open and rechecked the arrival schedule.

Serena didn't to answer, because the next minute, a shiny new BMW pulled up.

_Well, at least had a nice ride compared to her reputation of being poor_, Blair thought.

However, everything was to change when the back door of the car opened, and a girl dress in black stepped out.

"What…" Blair muttered as she frowned against the sunlight.

The girl's image became clear. Neither fat nor slim, both Serena and Blair could swear that, though it wasn't obvious, the girl had big, strong, arms, just like a Tennis player's—the girl was definitely physically powerful for a sixteen year old herself. She wore a Gothic shirt that had hints of designer's taste in them—and the left part of it was elegantly torn off to reveal a beautiful black tattoo (which disgusted Blair), with fishnet leggings and a tight, chained-decorated black and red skirt, with Fendi lace-up boots that came near to her knees. Her sunglasses were a pair of stunning Prada's, reminding Blair of some book called _The Devil Wears Prada_.

This girl was no nerd, nor was she poor.

Worse, the girl lifted a cigarette to her shinny natural-colored lips and inhaled deeply, when the driver stepped out and transformed into a well-built hottie that could even be Nate's rival. Only, with long black hair.

"God has got to be playing with me," Blair muttered to Serena.

Serena had never seen anyone who had dared to dress like Heather in the Upper East Side; and given the self-confident way the girl had stepped out of the car, the brands she wore, and her ride, she must have known what the Upper East Side was like.

A smile broke on Serena lips. The girl had taste and guts; she could turn any designer brand into her Rock star fashion. An example was the leather Gucci handbag that looked so matching with her outfit, but could definitely be worth up to a thousand dollars.

"Hello," Blair said in her bitchiest voice.

_Uh oh, B, don't go that way just yet_, Serena thought as she nudged her best friend. Blair just rolled her eyes, "Not exactly what we expected-"

"I think your outfit is really cool," Serena cut in. _Shoo, nice save_, she smiled at herself.

The girl arched an eyebrow, then, surprisingly, a smile played on the side of her lips, "I'm never what they expect."

"Heather Vanida, right?" Blair asked.

"I go by Raven, thanks."

"Okay…" Blair dragged the word. This seriously could not be happening.

"And I'm late for my meeting with Eric van der Woodsen, if you don't mind," the girl said brightly.

Serena smiled, "You know Eric?"

"Been best friends since the first day we met," someone who sounded a lot like her brother said.

"Eric!" Heather… or Raven, jump into an embrace with the youngest van der Woodsen.

Blair pulled Serena to the side and lowered her voice, "This is a complete mistake. Not only is this girl not a nerd, but she's a _bitch_!"

Serena patted her friend's hand, "Clam down, _B_, don't judge her by her looks. She seems perfectly… _nice_."

Blair pulled away from her friend's touch as if it shocked her, "Do you know there had been rumors circling around that she not only can beat Nelly Yuki, but _Jenny _as well?"

Serena let out a breath, "What are you so scared of, _B_? This girl is fine. Just relax." Then she walked over to where Eric and Raven stood.

Blair watched, fear washing through her, as her friend was lured by Raven's spell. What was she so scared of?

_That Chuck will be interested in her_

Blair internally shook herself. How could _Chuck_ be interested in her if he hadn't been interested in anyone else lately? After all, Raven was just some _fat_ sixteen year old still in her junior year, while Blair was the slim, pretty, senior with _taste_.

There was simply nothing to worry about.

If _**B**_ be nice to the new raven, may we add.

Because one little raven could turn into the _devil._

* * *

_**Author's note:** _

_Hey Guys,_

_I know this Chapter is not much. Mainly just an introduction to the new character. But the next chapter is on Saturday night. Lots of drama!_

_Review Please!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Bitch Awakened**

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the legendary Heather Vanida, or shall I call you _Raven_," said Chuck Bass as he pull a chair set right in front of the bar of **Tribeca Star**—where his old suite was so he knew the place well—and seated himself beside Raven.

Raven looked at him and gave a half-shy, half-flirtatious smile, and given the way she wore her make-up, didn't look so innocent since she looked mature for her age, "I'm only legendary in a normal high school in which I'm the outcast," she said as Chuck ordered his drink.

"And so I heard," Chuck replied as he raised his glass, "but I think you're already different in here."

"I've seen," Raven clinked her glass with his then raised it to her lips, "but I don't suppose everyone here is a bitch."

"Oh, you get lots of them. But given your tone, I see you've met Blair."

"You mean _your _Blair?" Raven chuckled, "Yes, I have and I think she's perfect for you."

Chuck smiled to himself. "Ah, I know that smile!" Raven said as she picked up her mobile and snapped a picture of him.

"Hey!" Chuck made an attempt to grab her phone away but she dodged and danced in her boots, "I shall put this on—what's that school Constance High?—well, wherever Blair goes," she said as she danced away from Chuck's hand, "with the title 'A smile on Chuck Bass while thinking of true lurve, Blair Waldolf'"

"Alright, that's not funny," Chuck said.

"Maybe I should send it to Gossip Girl," Raven rant on.

"Do that and you'll pay" Chuck's arm went around Raven as he tried to take her cell.

Blair chose that time to enter with Serena, "Oh my effing God!" She went up to the frozen Chuck and the amused Raven, then pulled Chuck tux and dragged him to a corner, "What are you doing with _her_?"

From behind Blair, Raven waved her cell at Chuck and mouth, "You'll love it!"

Chuck let out his version of a growl, "She's got something I don't want on Gossip Girl," he said pointedly.

Blair turned to glare at Raven who was conversing animatedly with Serena at the Bar.

Irritation rose.

"I'll handle it," Blair said.

Chuck grabbed her wrist, "It's not in the way you think."

"I said, I'll handle it," Blair looked Chuck in the eye, "Trust me."

Chuck let go, and Blair walked toward Raven and Serena. Chuck just simply had no idea what he should have said, except, "Be careful, Blair, she's a legend."

Blair snorted.

"Hello," Blair said as she arrived at the bar where Serena and Raven were chatting, "I see you're trying to bribe Chuck into something?"

Raven raised an eyebrow. _That_ was not exactly a lie; she _was_ trying to bribe Chuck Bass into admitting that he loves Blair. But it was the tone of Blair Waldolf's that was a little off.

"Blair," Serena started, but Blair raised a hand, "_Chuck_ will not be bribed into doing _anything_ by an outcast like you," she said to Raven.

Meanwhile Penelope Shafai, Isabel Coates, Hazel Williams, and Nelly Yuki had spotted Blair handing out one of her "Who's queen, and who's not," cup to a new girl and decided to join, just so that they can remind the girl that they're with Blair, and she's not, so no messing with either. Well at least, with the three of them, Nelly Yuki not included.

Blair gave no hint of surprise as the Mean Girls surrounded her, but Serena was completely disgusted. Of course, she couldn't hurt her best friend's feelings.

Clenching her fist behind her back, Raven made her eyebrow rise higher to hide her fury from Blair. Only, once started, the bitch won't stop, "I don't know how you got the idea that you can just walk to here and try to take my place, but I'm not going to let that happen."

"And we aren't either," Penelope added, she reached out and patted Raven's jacket, then pulled back immediately to look pointedly at her hands as if they had just touched something filthy. The means girls laughed, but Blair still kept her dignity.

Raven tilted her head to the side and smiled slyly at the girls, so sly that Serena van der Woodsen thought, _Oh no, not good. You've crossed the line again, Blair_.

The "legend" stuck her hands into her pocket and pulled out her phone, adjusted it so it was horizontal (its rightful position) and slid it open, revealing a picture of a smiling Chuck Bass, a smile that only appears on his face when…

_He's thinking about Blair_, Serena thought.

Yes, Blair knew just as much.

"I was going to send this to Gossip Girl, saying that Chuck Bass is turely a handsome man with a smile like this on his face, and that Blair Waldolf is the whole reason Chuck Bass even has this smile on his face," Raven said softly, as if hurt. The Bitches might not have known it, but Serena definitely knew where Raven was heading.

Blair just looked surprised and somewhat guilty, her hand automatically reached for Raven's blood red cell, wanting to take a closer look.

The phone slid shut before she could even reach it. Blair looked genuinely surprised.

"But since you excepted war," Raven said in her bitchiest tone now, "I'll give you war," she took off her jacket, "After all, what's life without a bit of _fun_?"

She turned to Penelope, "You might have heard of me, or you will do. I just made it to Gossip Girl! Maybe you'll get a little background info on how I made the bitchiest girl in L.A. the outcast. Or if you don't know, ask Chuck." She pushed her jacket to Penelope abruptly, "Keep it, I don't like finger prints of lower-end on it."

Penelope just looked shocked, as Raven swayed away.

"Oh by the way," Raven said to Penelope, "it's Channel, and if I see you wearing it around and saying you bought it, I'll tell my manager to give the Constance Billard's sources the receipts; it's a special made, for me only."

Fury was clearly visible in Blair's eyes. She's never had a special made Channel jacket after all! Even if she had, she wouldn't just give it to Penelope so easily.

The question is; if Raven wasn't rich, then who exactly was she?

_I don't know, Blair, but tonight's party is going to be a mess because _Raven's_ invited_, Serena thought.

* * *

**Gossip Girl **

_Disclaimer: All the real names of places, people, and events have been altered or abbreviated to_

_protect the innocent. Namely, me._

**Hey Upper East Siders,**

Yes, it's not time for _**S**_'s big party yet, but I've just got the juiciest gossip ever!

_**B**_ was spotted teaching the new girl, Heather Vanida—or shall we call her the "Legendary Raven"?—who's queen and who's not, but surprise, surprise! _**B**_'s got bitched back, and _hard_.

My, my, tonight's party is going to be terrific with the two of them in one room!

Just one question, _who exactly is Raven_? Well, I'm going to find out.

xoxo,

_Gossip Girl_

* * *

"Blair's got bitched out by the new girl?" Nathan Archibald stared at his best friend in disbelief. They were in front of the Bass's place where Lilly and Rufus were helping Serena organize her party.

"I don't lie to you, Nate, I'm serious," Chuck took a deep drag of his joint. He felt guilty for letting Blair accuse Raven like that, and now Blair's got the bomb back. He tried to warn Blair, though, but she didn't listen! She was just so stubborn!

He smiled. Yes, that was one of the many things he loved about Blair Waldolf, he adored her style, he loved her body's appeal, and bitchy characters… and he loved… the game.

He sighed, he could end the war between Raven and Blair; he knew that all would be forgiven if he just become "the sweetest couple" with Blair as Raven asked for, but he didn't want the game to end.

Just not yet.

He had nearly lost Blair once during the time of his father's death, but he was awake now. He was awake and he still wanted to play the game.

Or was he just a plain coward?

Chuck's thoughts were interrupted by Nate's sigh, they had arrived in front of the elevator, "Alright… here goes… Oh God, I can't do this," Nate turned to walk back but Chuck stopped him, "What do you mean you can't do this? You got her flowers, you got a Harry Winston _ring_," he had never really approved of the Harry Winston ring, "you can't just chicken out."

"Easy for a guy who chickened out of saying the words 'I love you' to his beloved one to say," Nate retorted.

Chuck rolled his eyes, "Look, you're my best friend, and I hate seeing you unhappy, so get in there and seal the deal already." He pushed his friend into the elevator. "Okay," Nate said as he closed his eyes and stepped in.

Nate took a deep breath as the elevator's door opened.

* * *

Hey guys,

I know, I know I said this chapter will have Nate drama, but I had too much fun bitching Blair out hehe.

And I know there's loads of subscribers because I've been receiving notifications, but I would really, really appreciate it if you'll review.

Tell me errors, bug me for more, give me encouragement, crtisism, whatever. Just review!

If you want another chapter quickly, that's what you'll have to do :P Also, if you have any ideas, tell me the playlist that goes for this story or at least the next chapter (Nate drama, yes! But I'm not promising anything yet)

And Vicky, I expect that from you at the least.

_You know you love me _

_Jj/Em _


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Devil Strikes**

Seeing Serena so happy with Dan made Nate have second thoughts about telling her. He shook his head and turned around bumping into a person that must be Heather "Raven" Vanida, the new kid Gossip Girl has been talking about; only, she wasn't like other kids… In fact, Nate couldn't even _think _of her as a kid, she looked like a fifteen year old version of a mix between Serena van der Woodsen and Blair Waldolf, but unlike Jenny and several other posers, she actually looked as if she _belonged_ with true Queen Bee girls.

Sure enough, Nate's assumption about her wit was definitely on the right track; "Hello, Nathaniel Archibald, having second thoughts about confessing to Serena?"

Nate felt his eyes widen, "Excuse me?"

Raven cracked a devilish, sexy, grin, "The clock is ticking, Nathaniel, you have five second too tell her before you blow the best opportunity of the time being."

Nate just looked stunned, unable to decide how he should take Raven's words. _She can't be serious_, Nate thought.

Though it was proven exactly five seconds later that she was not only seriously, but very, very correct.

Serena appeared, pulling at Dan Humphrey by her side, "Everyone," Serena began, "I'd like to announce that… Dan and I are engaged!" she squealed.

The crowd cheered while Blair Waldolf gasped in shock and Chuck looked uninterested. A "what" escaped from Dan's lips and Serena gave him a meaningful look before he broke into a bright smile, but the most disappointing to Serena was that Jenny didn't look delighted as she should have been.

Of course, she didn't know that Jenny knew something she didn't… or actually _two_ things.

One, that Vanessa, standing at a corner of the room in a borrowed dress, was delighted at the news, but that happiness made Dan feel as if he'd been stabbed.

Two, that poor Nate Archibald wished he was never born.

"Wait!" Raven called out, she was losing all her bitchiness at that moment because she felt truly sorry for Nate.

"What?" Nate said, fury and sadness coloring his tone, as he turned around to meet her, "You tried to help, I know. It's my stupid fault that I didn't just go up there and tell her in front of everyone that I love her!"

Raven smiled, "So you do love her?"

Nate sighed, "Yes. Yes, I am so extremely in love with her until I can't even say it out." Sarcasm it is.

However, Rave only grinned wider, "Hey, hey, hey. They're _engaged_, not married, and you should have totally seen Dan's reaction to the news."

Nate blinked, snapping out of his miserably self, "Dan's reaction?" he asked.

Raven rolled her eyes, "Come _on_ you couldn't have missed the piercing 'what' Dan practically yelled."

"What does that mean?"

Raven snorted, "That means that they aren't getting married anytime soon and it was purely Serena's idea to get Gossip Girl off her back about her and Dan getting on and off, on and off again." _And one more on and off could mean that they were truly meant for each other _or_ it could mean that they have no one else to turn to that's why they keep turning back to each other_, Raven liked the second option she thought of better.

Nate stood there, completely appalled by Raven's words, but then he came up with an idea, "Can you help me?"

Raven smiled sweetly, "I can, but… not until there's another chance. I totally promise you that I will help—" before she could finished, Nate grabbed her and gave her a tight hug.

Raven laughed as Nate swung her in the air and said "Thank you" over and over again.

What they didn't know was that someone was taking their pictures, and it wasn't only Gossip Girl's sources.

* * *

**Gossip Girl **

_Disclaimer: All the real names of places, people, and events have been altered or abbreviated to protect the innocent. Namely, me._

**Hey Upper East Siders,**

Seen the picture on our front page yet? Yes, that's it! Seems like _**N**_ has found a new girl… and that girl is our Queen Bitch Raven… or shall I call her _**R**_?

Correct, she has made it to Gossip Girl's watch list. Would you like a little background history?

_**R**_ is sixteen years old, she lived in L.A., California before moving here, and as rumor has it, she dethroned Mercedes Alton, L.A.'s bitchiest rich brat. But these very same rumors also have it that _**R**_'s technique was to be… _not bitchy_, at least, not to the majority. So how did she manage to be so good with _**B**_?

My guess is that she could be a devil when she wants to be.

Pick your team, people! Personally, I'll go for team _**R**_, she's the source of my juicy gossip dramas at the moment.

You know you love me,

Gossip Girl

* * *

"This is crazy," Blair said as she paced back and forth, her mobile displaying Gossip Girl's update page in her hand, "How did Nate even fall for her?"

Chuck took a deep breath, he couldn't be less interested in this subject because he knew his best-friend hadn't fallen for her at all, "Nathaniel was probably hugging her as a thank you," he said.

"For what?" Blair was clearly outraged and irrational at the moment.

"She probably helped him with something important, it could be that simple," Serena suggested, "I mean, he does seem distant even before Raven arrived." She sighed internally, she knew she never talked to him much, but for some reason she needed him now.

And yes, she was slightly jealous of Raven for getting to be so close to Nate. God, did she just want to hug Nate again… and feel his lips pressed against hers and..

_Whao, going too far now, S. You're engaged to Dan, remember?_

She did.

"Or they could have been dating for years online," Blair eyes widened like mad woman's. Dan chuckled from behind Serena, "You can't be serious."

Blair sighed and corrected herself, "I don't care, but I do know that Raven is going down." She urgently pressed the buttons of her phone as if fighting to stop a count-down bomb.

"What are you going to do?" Jenny asked, shocked.

"Well, not that it's any of your business, but I'm going to call Mercedes Alton if you don't mind."

Chuck sighed and shook his head, while grinning internally to himself; that was his Blair. But hell, Mercedes Alton, _damn_ he missed her just as much as he had missed Raven.

* * *

The next day…

"Serena likes you, you know," Raven was being completely honest.

Nate shook his head in disbelief, "No, she doesn't."

"Yes she _does_, it's only because you were such an idiot that she thinks you don't like her so she moves on. But you should know that as long as the person of their affection is there, they'll never completely move on."

Nate took it as information-overload, "Alright, so where are we going?"

Raven answered it with a question of her own, "How do you get a girl?"

Nate blinked, "I don't know… take her on a romantic date?"

Raven rolled her eyes, "You're such a boring dickhead." Nate gave a sound of protest then Raven snorted, "I'm kidding, you're hot, and you deserve the girl you love. Oh, look! I see Serena approaching."

That's when Nate realized that she had taken him to the steps of **The Met**. Just as realization started to strike him, Raven lowered her lips to his and kissed him eagerly.

God, Raven taste exactly like her! He closed his eyes and kissed her back, imagining that she was Serena.

Down at the bottom of the steps, Serena stared at the couple wide-eyed. At first she didn't believe that Nate would actually date someone like Raven, but the thing in front of her was the real thing.

And incredibly, instead of feeling happy for Nate for getting such a sweet girl like she did when he got Vanessa and Jenny, she felt jealous.

Then it struck her; the only reason he had felt happy for Nate was because she knew that those relationship weren't long term.

But this was a threat.

She, Serena van der Woodsen, was still officially in love with Nate Archibald.

* * *

Hii!!!

I've finally updated.

So how was it? Review if you want a quicker update next time!

Love,

Em (Jj)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Blair's new ****bitch**** team**

The house was a mere catastrophe. That's right; one big, big disaster in preparation of her wedding. Lilly Bass, Chuck Bass's now official guardian wasn't really guarding him due to the suddenly full schedule. Now, Chuck was free to focus on his womanizing schemes, which he continues to do in order to take his mind of the allure of the one and only Blair Waldolf.

Why did she ever announce that she and Dan Humphrey were going to be engaged?

Oh yeah, because she was annoyed with Gossip Girl, but look where it got her; she finally realizes that she is still in love with her first love and not only is he taken by "Raven," but _she_ also happens to be engaged to a man she doesn't really love anymore.

Sure they had _something_ together, but time has proven who were really the ones who stood beside her at all times… and Dan was unfortunately not on the list…

"Serena, are you so sure about this? I mean, it was kind of fast." Yep, definitely not on it.

Serena turned to her fiancé, "Dan, come on. We've been on and off for like forever already, what is the whole problem about being engaged?"

Dan blinked, "Well, we aren't even in college for one, and second…" _second, I don't even know if I still love you_, Dan thought.

The problem wasn't Vanessa Abrams, the problem was _him_. He didn't think he could love Serena anymore when all she does is rush into thing and she have the power to make all those things come true!

A _ding_ echoed in the now silent room. Out of the lift, stepped a girl dress in designer pink stepped out. Serena resisted the urge to grimace; she wasn't judging the girl, but the look on the girl's face just reminded her so much of Georgina… after she lost the bitch fight to Blair. Following her, there was a boy dress in a leather jacket and skinny black jeans, definitely the rocker type.

"Hi, this is Max Alton, and I'm Mercedes Alton, his sister," she struck her hand out. _Well, that explains it all,_ Serena thought as she introduced herself and Dan. _But why do I have a feeling Max's story doesn't just end at brotherhood?_

* * *

Chuck Bass slid his phone back into his pocket and walked over to where Raven sat waiting, "I just got a call from Serena," he said, "your friend, Mercedes Alton, is here."

Raven raised her eyebrows, "Any chance you had something to do with it?" She simply couldn't care less as long as nothing involved a guy going by the name of Max Alton—Mercedes better, yet worse, half.

Chuck smirked. "Blair," they said in union. _Figures_, Raven thought.

"You own me," she leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes.

He blinked, "How so?"

Raven leaned forward and inched her face closer to Chuck's, "You still haven't told Blair that you love her and that she could get off my back now."

Chuck groaned, "It's not that easy."

"Chuck Bass, I love you."

He chuckled, "Well, 'I love you' probably doesn't make sense to a girl like you." But the words he read out of Raven's eyes were nothing but hurt.

He dropped his gaze, "You still haven't gotten over me, have you?"

Raven turned away, "Chuck… just tell me… if there wasn't someone called Blair Waldolf… would you love me?"

"That isn't the case."

"Would you?" she repeated forcefully.

Chuck turned his gaze away, "I love Blair."

"Then why can't you just tell her then I can pick up the remaining pieces of my heart and leave? You know I came here because you asked me to, if I'm still listening to you that mean _something_ doesn't it?"

He shook his head, "I shouldn't have."

Raven got up, it the first time Chuck had seen Raven truly angry to a point where she wouldn't recover anytime soon, "You're damn right, Charles Bass, because I'm going to make your world a hell." She promised.

Fighting back the tears, she turned away and walked out of the Bass's place, to run into Nate Archibald.

"Hey, are you alright?" Nate asked, concerned.

"I'm fine," she said bitterly, her voice starting to crack, "Why don't you ask your _friend_ why he called me here anyways." She made a move to walk away because her vision was already blurred with tears.

But Nate grabbed her wrist, "Wait, you mean Chuck? A-are you crying?"

"God, Nate, just leave me along okay? I'm used to be alone" she fought against his firm grasp.

"Hey, hey, hey," Nate pulled her into a brotherly hug, "you don't have to be alone anymore, alright? I'm here for you."

Well, well, well, could it just be coincidence? Or was the true devil found in the real underworld planning for Serena, Dan, and Mercedes to run into the couple right at that instant?

Nate didn't noticed the new observers, "Let's go home. My place, you can change and crash whatever, okay?"

Raven nodded, she couldn't care less where she was as long as she was far away from Chuck Bass and his schemes, but would she have been more careful if she knew that every word Nate utters to comfort her is a stab to Serena's heart? Not to mention a confidence-builder to Mercedes… who now knows Raven has a soft side.

* * *

**Gossip **

_Disclaimer: All the real names of places, people, and events have been altered or abbreviated to protect the innocent. Namely, me._

**Hey People**_**,**_

Been there, seen that? Serena and Dan are now preparing to be married, but does the drama end so quickly for them?

Also, some sources tells me that _**N**_ and _**R**_ are hooking up. My, my, isn't it just a happy ending for all?

Oh, I nearly forgot, rumor has it that Mercedes Alton and her hot rock-star brother, Max, is in town. It's a cherry on top of a pie for me, people. Because _I know_ there is some drama coming up for _**R**_.

You know you love me,

Gossip Girl.

* * *

Your e-mails:

Hey GossipGirl,

I heard that _**R**_ is the _bomb_ any chance she'll be the next queen bee?

-JockGuy

Dear JockGuy,

Who knows? Maybe, maybe not. Only one way to find out, is there?

xoxo

GossipGirl.

* * *

Hey GossipGirl,

Is possible, by any chance, that the couple I saw kissing in front of the Bass's place this morning was actually Nate and Raven?

BisTheBiTcH

BisTheBiTcH,

While that could be the case, I have a feeling that that wasn't them. Take a picture next time to let me confirm!

xoxo

Gossip Girl

* * *

Ohh, who is this Max guy? And when will Chuck and Nate confess? What is Blair reaction to this? Dan's? Serena's?

_Reviews + Favorite adds = UPDATES!_

_I might be busy for the next few days, but I promise to update soon. Thanks for all the favorite adds!_

_You know you love me,_

_Em (JJ)_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Blair's New Ride**

Sunday Night.

_Disclaimer: All the real names of places, people, and events have been altered or abbreviated to protect the innocent. Namely, me._

Hey Upper East Siders,

So how was your weekend? It isn't it a sad thing that it's time to go back to school and receive homework from our "evil teachers"? Well, I've got something to cheer you up; I can assure to that this school year would be the best and most dramatic term ever. Need some proof? Spotted: _**C**_ and _**R**_ having a hot discussion. But do you know what's worse? They kissed. That's right, people, Raven isn't a one-man girl, but the big mistake; she's now taking Queen Bitch's guy.

Oh, drama is _very_ near.

You know you love me,

Gossip Girl

"Look where you've got us," Chuck placed his BlackBerry on the table in front of Jenny, Raven and Nate, showing Gossip Girl's hottest update. Nate Archibald had been on scene and seen everything, that's how he came to knew the two had a "history."

Raven slammed her fist on the table and got up, "Oh, so it's my fault? Like you didn't see coming? Like you didn't kiss back?"

Chuck was soundless for only half a second, "I admit you have some… alluring factors that naturally pulls me in, but—"

"But nothing, Chuck," Nate cut in, he was on Raven's side as he always would be, and it had nothing to do with the fact that she was helping him with his in-love-with-Serena-who-is-engaged issue, "The damage is done, and you both have to take responsibility for it, so stop arguing and let's try to fix the problem."

Everyone was quiet until Jenny spoke, "You can't fix Blair once she sees it, but you might be able to fix Gossip Girl."

"How?" Chuck dragged the word the emphasis the impossibility in it.

Raven frowned, then something clicked; she turned to Nate, needing to ask him one favor, "Nate, I know that I shouldn't be asking you for help, and this might push the limits a bit too far… but I need you to kiss in front of public again."

Nate blinked, surely, he only wanted to kiss Serena right now, but then again, Raven felt exactly like Serena except for the new tongue piercing she had hidden in her mouth. Then there's also the fact that he was in her debt, "Of course. Anything you like, I still owe you."

Raven smiled, Blair Waldolf wanted everything her way? Well, she'll get her way.

"Oh, and Chuck. I'm only solving my problem, not yours," she added.

"Why do you like to torture me?"

She turned away, "Because you had me in your arms that night, Chuck, but then you left before I even woke up," she walked out leaving everyone shocked in silence. Jenny glanced at her to-be-older-brother who had also seduced her. She'd believe Raven over Chuck any day.

"Wait, you slept with her?" Nate finally asked.

Chuck unplugged the glass cork of the liquor bottle, "For once in my life, I'm going to keep my mouth shut on this one." He raised the glass to Jenny's direction.

One thing that was a plus in Chuck's record; his word. Chuck rarely lied… except to Blair Waldolf. Jenny shook her head, "What do you mean?"

He paused, his glass right at his lips, then he pulled it away from him and said, "I think you would like to meet Max Alton. There might be some _designs_ you can create for his satisfaction."

Nate and Jenny look at each other then exchanged glances.

"That little maggot!" Blair yelled to her maid, "Who does she think she is stealing Chuck away?"

Serena van der Woodsen stepped out of the lift, "Um. A human being?"

"Oh, don't even act like she didn't steal your Nate away."

Serena stopped in her tracks, "How did you know about that?"

Blair gave her a disgusted glance, "_S_, I've been your best friend for years, don't you think I'll know when you're in love with someone? I never had any idea why you ever dated Dan anyways," a grimace reached her lips as she mentioned Dan's name.

This time, Serena didn't retort, didn't utter a sound, didn't make face, and didn't deny Blair's natural resentment in any way. _Because it's true_, she thought.

"You ready?" Raven asked Nate. It was the end of the school day and Raven chosen the best spot for _everyone_ including Gossip Girl to witness it.

"Whenever you are," Nate said with a smile. Raven smiled back, surprisingly it was her who was nervous, not Nate.

She turned around to see Mercedes Alton watching her; a sly smile immediately played on her lips. Raven loved entertaining Mercedes, and this was the perfect opportunity. She spotted Blair Waldolf next, and knew it was the time.

"Look, I'm sorry Nate!" she yelled, everything was an act for the school; students had already stopped in their steps, watching the two.

"Just tell me why him," Nate was simply the best.

She lowered her voice for the dramatic effect, "Because I was drunk and giddy and I thought he was you." It was only going to be a short act, just one that made sure everyone understood her position.

Nate blinked, "You mean…"

"It was all a misunderstanding? Yeah."

And Nate bent down to kiss her. "I love Serena!" he wanted to shout, but then he remembered that Serena was still engaged to Dan Humphrey, and she hadn't come to him yet, proving the fact that she didn't love him.

What he didn't know was that that was Serena's limit. She couldn't stand seeing Nate with another girl, and because she didn't want to be enemies with Raven, the only rational thing she could do was leave.

Blair on the other hand was relieved and… "Well, that means Chuck must have been enjoying it," Penelope said, her eyes flickering teasingly to Blair, "seems like he hasn't changed after all." And Blair was angry. _Backstabbers_.

"Get in," Chuck said as his limo followed her slowly.

But Blair, always stubborn as she is, merely replied, "No."

"Blair, it's not what you think."

Blair stopped walking, "Chuck, I'm tired of waiting for you to say those words. I'm tired of waiting while you fool around with other people."

Chuck shook his head slowly, "It's not what you think, let me explain.  
"No, Chuck, I don't need explanations… just those three words," her voice had softened, she was pleading, "please, tell me I mean something to you. Or at least tell me if it's just the game because I'm hurting, Chuck, I am."

He was silent, stuck between telling her the truth or the lie, "It's just the game, Blair. I told you that before." His thoughts went back to the first time he said it.

"_Chuck, why did you just say that?" Serena asked_

"_Because I love her," he paused, a smile slowly forming to accompany the tears that were dying to run down his cheeks, "I can't make her happy."_

And to this day he still can't. Or was it just because he was the ultimate coward?

Blair looked at him one last time before she walked away. It didn't take long, another limo pulled up in front of her; Max Alton stuck his head out, "Let me give you a ride, I know you need one." She looked from the boy in front of her to the spot where Chuck Bass was left in silence, then she got in Alton's limo.

"You're a pretty girl, don't let him take you down," Max said as the car accelerated to a steady speed.

Blair turned to look into Max's brown eyes, "I know."

Raven put away her phone with Gossip Girl's latest update replaying in her mind. _Today might be a disappointment, people, but there's always a tomorrow. _Fear had finally overcome her feeling of safety; she had thought she'd seen Max Alton sticking his head out of limo, asking Blair Waldolf for a ride. There were two possibilities; first, she had gone mad, a rightful thing to fear, or second, he had tagged along with his sister and Chuck Bass had not told her.

"Are you OK?" Nate asked from inside the limo. Raven eyes were unfocused, her mouth hung slightly open; it was quite obvious that she was distant.

She blinked, then got in the limo, "I think I need to make a phone call" Nate looked at her questioningly, but she didn't answer him. She knew quite well that Georgina Sparks had a history with the non-judging Breakfast Club, but if someone need to be pushed till they reach their limit; Georgina was the only girl to help.

* * *

_Hello Readers,_

_I know I probably don't have any readers left because I haven't updated this story in more than a year but I still wanted to continue with it._

_I know some of the story line is confusing so I've been editing the chapters slightly. Almost done with the next! Hopefully someone still wants to read._

_There's a surprise for the pairing soon enough, but I assure you, Chuck will always belong to Blair or else... to no one. Because that is what I solely believe in_

_xoxo _

_Em_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hello all, thank you so much for your support. I have a few announcements to make so I hope you'd read them. It'll just take a minute :)_

_1st I apologize if anything isn't all that logical. I just started writing this again after a year so even I can't remember everything that was on my mind at the time. Not to mention that I keep thinking my English was horrible._

_2nd I decided to make a litttllleee changes. Some which might not even affect the story at all, namely the fact that Raven is now 17 turning 18 (makes it easier if I have her legal), and some which might affect that whole thing in the long run (Now, that's a secret I think some of you might figure out in the next coming chapters). For minor changes, I will edit the previous chapters when I have time. I probably won't announce it as it's rather meaningless to have you re-read it again unless you want to._

_3rd Continuing from point no. 2, some of the changes might disappoint you, some might make you happy. I'd just like to say no pairing, no ending is set in stone really... since Gossip Girl will be in the spotlight. (See? I have big plans haha)._

_Thank you again for all your support! Happy reading!_

_- E_

* * *

**Chapter 7: Limits**

"What is she doing here?" Dan was the first to ask when Georgina Sparks stepped into the Café in which Vanessa Abram was working in.

"Hello Dan Humphrey," Raven was there to welcome Georgina, but it was made even better when Dan made himself noticed, "Having a bad time with Serena?"

Dan seemed to look confused, though is expression was a little too innocent, "Excuse me?"

"Don't act like you don't want to be somewhere else, Dan," Raven said, "It's quite obvious that you don't want to be engaged to Serena van der Woodsen." She slid her sunglasses on and turned away, but looking over her shoulder at Dan, "You better free her than trap her where she, it's better for the both of you."

Georgina, in her 'God saved me' glamour, looked at Raven, "Is this true?"

Raven rolled her eyes, "Shut up and get in the car."

As the finally strolled out of the doors, Vanessa turned to Dan, "What was that all about?" she demanded, her arms going around her chest.

Dan sighed, "Alright, fine! I can't stand her anymore… any of her!"

"W-wait what exactly happened?"

"Nothing! It's nothing! It's just… there's… someon-something else that I will have to give up if I choose Serena."

_I guess it's not me_, Vanessa sighed inwardly.

No matter what, it was clear the couple would have to break off the engagement at the rate everything was going.

"Nate, enough!" Raven closed her eyes, her headache sinking deeper into her brain, "Georgina is here to help me, not destroy any of you… or at least no one but Blair."

Nate Archibald shook his head, "Look, I don't really mind a bitch fight between Blair and Georgina, but Blair is still my best friend and as much trust as I've built up for you, I know that you absolutely hate Blair Waldorf. At least just tell me what exactly you need her for?"

"Urgh. Please. Don't talk about me like I'm not here," Georgina winced, "I'm going out."

Raven poured her Coke into a glass and mixed it with Rum before downing it all in one go, "Your ex-girlfriend pulled the bomb on me. She called in Max Alton."

He frowned in responds, the name seemed familiar. Nothing he heard of, but something he must have read… something in Chuck's Blackberry. "So?"

"So?" Raven mimicked incredulously, "Nate, Blair is a damn bitch! I need to stop her before things could be made worse."

"And you're no different if you're using Georgina to take her down just because she called some guy that…" realization dawned upon him, "was probably your ex."

Raven rolled her eyes, "Oh, how did you know? Let me guess, you must think it's so obvious from the way I act that I used to be head over heels in love with him." She bit her fingers as she tapped quickly on her new iPhone.

"Well… yes."

The girl stopped dead in her tracks. "You don't know anything about me."

This somehow seemed to hurt Nate a little more than it should, but he didn't know why.

"Raven, I'm sorry," he said in a small voice, "go take a shower and cool off. I'll take care of things properly."

She glared at him, only to get an oh-too-innocent smile in return, an irresistible smile, do note. So irresistible that she agree.

Leaving her phone at the table, Nate reached for it and immediately began to send a message to Chuck. _Never run for your problems, son, the only thing you can do is face them, remember that_. His dad used to say before he was dragged off to jail. Till this day, Nate never regretted convincing his father to go with the cops, it was all for the best.

'YOU DIDN'T TELL ME MAX WAS HERE! BING HIM TO ME NOW!' He stared at the message, satisfied, before hitting send.

_Be careful R, Nate might have been hurt by your words and is trying to help you out in his way, but he might have just started a war._

"Don't even think about it!" he grabbed Raven's wrist. It doesn't matter if she was coming down with a fever or not, the problem was best to be solved first.

Nate didn't like it though. He didn't like how Raven's eyes tinkled when Chuck Bass entered the room then suddenly all the blood was draining out of her face and she became as white as paper at the sight of Max, standing behind Chuck with a sly grin on his face.

"Let go! You jerk!" Raven yelled, Georgina staring at the two from behind with wide eyes. Raven continued to struggle against Nate's grip, but it was useless, he was far stronger than her.

Sure enough, someone else came to confirm it, "I don't think you'll be able to beat his grasp no matter how hard you try," he voice slammed again Raven like a cool, solid block of ice, adding to the already heavily snowing weather.

Raven looked up to see Max's handsome face, his black hair falling right above his left eye. He was still slim and well built, maybe not quite a muscular as Nate but definitely much more fit than Dan or Chuck even though he looked slim.

Even now, Raven has a hard time looking into his deep black eyes without feeling sucked in by them.

"We need to talk," his last words woke Raven up.

"No we don't."

She grabbed Chace by his shirt, and this time he willingly obliged as she dragged him across the street. "What are you doing?" He noticed Georgina wasn't there. In fact, she was standing right in front of Max, her back towards Nate and Raven, allowing Nate to only catch a glimpse of Max suddenly stricken face. Why did Max seem so afraid of her?

"Nathaniel, what have you got me into?" she muttered. She finally stopped when they reached the deserted Bass Suite. She let go of Nate's shirt but he caught her hand before she could go back into the elevator and abandon him there.

"You can't keep running, Raven, it's not going to solve anything."

Raven could feel her eyes tearing up, "You really don't know anything about me, Nate. I thought that I could trust you."

"Well, I would know more if you would just tell me what is going on!" Nate caught himself as his voice rose but it was too late.

"AND HOW SHOULD I TELL YOU THAT I WAS NEARLY RAPED BY THAT GUY?" Raven yelled back, her eyes watering as tears of fury were bursting to come out, "If it wasn't for Chuck who saved me_._ I would have lost my virginity to a rapist." Nate's mouth dropped, forming a perfect O.

"Contrary to what I know you think, I didn't sleep with Chuck. He just might as well have since_ he_ was the one who set me and Max up. Supposedly, he was 'doing it for our sake' so that I can choose the better guy," Raven smirked, "Of course, he just didn't know what kind of monster Max could turn into."

The confusion and guilt Nate had spread all over his face, "Raven… I'm so sor-"

Raven put up a hand, and turned around, "No, Nate, save it. It'll just hurt more if I have to admit to myself the fact that I was wrong to trust you."

Was it just Nate's imagination or was her voice shaking? And it seems like it wasn't shaking over the very emotional drama from before, but the fact that _R_ has just lost all her faith in _N_.


End file.
